


Scared safe (alternative ending)

by Wildgirl2000



Category: The Future is Wild (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Future animals, Science Fiction & Fantasy, The Future is Wild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildgirl2000/pseuds/Wildgirl2000
Summary: A novelization of the The Future is Wild episode "Scared Safe", but with a few changes and a somewhat different ending.





	Scared safe (alternative ending)

"Exercise caution on the glacier surface, Cassiopeia." Linus said after the Time Flyer emerged from a wormhole, much to the surprise of several seabirds who were flying peacefully above the shoreline before the ship appeared.   
  
"Yes, father." C.G. said, "I've been researching the era quite closely-"   
  
"In the North European Ice five million years in the future, the brief summer temperatures can make the glacial ice unstable, especially near the coastline." Her father went on in a strict voice.   
  
"I know, father!" C.G. said, clearly annoyed by her father's tone. "The infostation was quite thorough."   
  
"The ice samples you collect will provide us with historical data on weather conditions for the past hundred thousand years." Linus continued. At the central table, only Luis was fully paying attention to his commander's father's instructions as Emily's attention is partially on Squibbon and Ethan is very bored at what C.G.'s father is saying as he yawned and stretched out his arms in boredom. "Be sure to store the samples safely in-" Linus continued, before being cut off by C.G. in annoyance.   
  
"The deep freeze unit! Yes, father!" She already knew many things some time ago. She doesn't need to be constantly reminded of them. She is a teenager not a little girl that needs constant reminding of things she already know of.   
  
"One last thing." Linus said, "the summer thaw can also bring something else to the area. You should be aware of predators such as wolverinelike-"   
  
"Snowstalkers, saber-tooth wolverinelike creatures, I know!" C.G. said in an annoyed outburst, before realizing it. "Oops. Ummm..."   
  
"Very well, then I will expect a report once you've completed your mission. End Transmission." Luis said while giving out an angry look after a brief silence following his daughter's outburst. Then the transmission ends.   
  
"Wow, Siege. For a second, your pop was this close to raising an eyebrow." Ethan said, making an c-shaped sign with his fingers.   
  
"I apologize for my outburst, but my father's always second-guessing me! After all our successful explorations, how can he not trust me to act responsibly?" C.G. said miserably, before accidentally causing the Time Flyer to go a bit out of control by sliding her hand down on the control panel, which shook the crew as the ship begins to go down. Thankfully, C.G. has regained control "Prepare for landing."   
  
Unfortunately, the Time Flyer still had a bit of a crash landing and begins to slide on the glacier, in spite of C.G.'s best attempts for a safe landing, which shook the other crew members.   
  
"Ceegee!" Emily scolded, but not angrily, just before the Time Flyer stopped right before the edge of the glacier, much to the crew's relief. Shortly afterwards, Ethan, Emily, and Luis emerge from the Time Flyer, all dressed in their cold weather gear, with Ethan coming out first.   
  
"Siege, I think we just won the futuristic four-men bobsled competition!" Ethan said as Emily approaches the edge of the glacier.   
  
"Wow! Talk about close to the edge." Emily said, looking down up top the glacier before looking out into the ocean where giant plesiosaur-like marine swans called Giant Sea Swans raising their heads above the water feasting on aquatic plants, fish, and invertebrates, alongside smaller seabirds such as Sealloons and Manageese. Ethan soon joined Emily on the glacier edge.   
  
"Cool!" the large blonde-haired boy exclaimed, not believing the sight of the view and the seabirds below.   
  
"Siege! Don't you think we should back up a little or a lot?" Luis asked C.G. as she emerged from the Time Flyer one the dune skimmer and fully clad in her winter gear as well.   
  
"The ship is perfectly safe for approximately..." C.G. said, looking back at Luis, but didn't get to finish her sentence as she brings the dune skimmer to a halt. "Well, anyway, we're not going to be here that long if we get started."   
  
Ethan sighed and rolled his eyes while Emily giggled a bit. The large boy then begins to walk towards the Time Flyer where Squibbon emerged with the glacier sampler in his tentacles.   
  
"Sorry, Squibb. This works strictly for highly evolved humans." Ethan said before getting the glacier sampler from the terrasquid. He then turned to Luis and asked him, "What does it do again?"   
  
"Collecting ice samples." Luis said.   
  
"Right. Glacier poking. Cool!" Ethan said as he goes off to find a good spot to get some ice samples with the device in his hands.   
  
"And we will conduct soil analysis near the shoreline while looking at the local wildlife, Emily." C.G. said after Emily joined her on the dune skimmer.   
  
"Squibby, you'll be safer here." Emily said to Squibbon, much to the terrasquid's dismay. C.G. then tapped on her communicator to close the hatch. Squibbon waved good bye sadly with a tentacle before heading back inside the Time Flyer just before the hatch closed. Shortly afterwards, C.G. and Emily bolt off to carry out their mission. What little did the crew knew was that the glacier is cracking up and part of it will soon fall off. Down below on the shoreline near the glacier, there is a colony of Gannetwhales, Sealloons and Manageese. One of the birds, a young Gannetwhale named Tooby, was about to get into the water when he was stopped by his mother for a brief moment.   
  
"And don't go far inland, Tooby. Gannetwhales aren't flying birds or walking birds. We're-"   
  
"Swimming birds! Got it, mom!" Tooby said, annoyed and eager to get going.   
  
"And always sure you leave yourself-" Tooby's mother continued to say, before being cut off by her son again.   
  
"A layer path to the water, I know!" Tooby already knew what to do and what no to do and hated being reminded of it by his parents several times. He's on his way to adulthood and can defend himself against predators.   
  
"Good, because it's predator season, a time when inland predators like Snowstalkers and Snow Jackals come to the shoreline." Tooby's mother said.   
  
"Can I get going?" I'm supposed to meet Beaker and Doop at the big bay." Tooby said. His mother rolled his eyes, before going towards her son.   
  
"Maybe I better go with you."   
  
"No. Mom, trust me. I can handle predators. I remember the cool trick you and dad taught me." Toby said.   
  
"Well, if you're sure." his mother said. Tooby nodded and went straight into the water to meet up with his friends, just as his father has returned from a fishing trip just in time to see his son leave.   
  
"Bye, mom. Bring you back a fish." Tooby said before going underwater. His father was stunned at the sight of his son leaving.   
  
"What was that about?" he asked his mate. He wasn't as worrisome about his son like she was at times, but knows his son is still far from adulthood. She didn't answer. Their son is growing up and will soon no longer need their protection.   
  
Back on top of the glacier, Ethan has just gotten his first ice sample with the glacier and was figuring out how to get it out.   
  
"Just press the big red button. It's easy." Luis said. Ethan did what Luis has said and the ice sample emerged from the glacier sampler's top.   
  
"Hey! Look!" Ethan exclaimed, causing Luis to look back to see Ethan pick the ice sample. "We can play ice golf!" Ethan said, using the ice sample as a golf club. "For!"   
  
Luis rolled his eyes at this and begins to walk off. Ethan was about to hit a small chunk of ice with the ice sample when Luis did something, which caused Ethan lose his concentration and miss.   
  
"Hey! How about a little ice golf etiquette?" Ethan scolded. Turns out Luis accidentally stepped onto a puddle, one of many of the glacier, a worrisome sign.   
  
"I stepped in a puddle!" Luis said, pulling his foot out of the puddle.   
  
"Big deal!" Ethan said.   
  
"Yeah, it might be! Remember what C.G.'s dad said about the summer thaw coming?" Luis asked.   
  
"Not really, no. Ethan said, pointing towards his head. "That guy's voice is like elevator music."   
  
"What he was saying is that the glacier could start to become unstable." Luis said, just before the glacier rumbled, causing Luis to be understandably shookened up. "Let's just hurry up and get those core samples."   
  
"Okay!" Ethan said, tossing the ice sample in his hand and gets back to work collecting more ice samples. Meanwhile, the girls are at the shoreline and already undergoing their mission, surrounded by various flying seabirds.   
  
"According to the neutron activation analysis, these rocks used to part of Europe's continental shelf." C.G. said, kneeling down next to some rocks with the holodat in her hand. "We're standing on what used to ocean floor in the human era."   
  
It was then Emily spotted Tooby meeting up with his friends, Beaker and Doop. "And check out our latest animal find here! Both seal-like and dolphinlike, but not Giant Sea Swans, Sealloons, or Manageese. What are they?"   
  
C.G. pressed a button on the holodat and an holographic image of a Gannetwhale appeared.   
  
'Gannetwhales are large flightless seabirds. Descendants of human era gannets, they roost on land but are more mobile in the water.' the holodat said before turning off.   
  
"Gannetwhales noted. Beach rock analysis and wildlife sightseeing complete. Time to return to the ship." C.G. said as she puts away the holodat and stood up, ready to move on.   
  
"What's the rush?" Emily asked.   
  
"I cannot wait to inform my father that I have conducted a flawless mission." C.G. said. It was then part of the glacier has finally started to give away.   
  
"Part of the glacier's breaking off!" Emily exclaimed.   
  
"And the Time Flyer is on it!" C.G. said. The girls can only watched as the massive ice chunks fall into the sea below with various seabirds flying or swimming away from them as fast as they can. Once the ice chunks stop falling off, C.G. pulled out her binoculars and starts to search for the Time Flyer.   
  
"Can you see the ship?" Emily asked.   
  
"No! It must be buried somewhere underneath all that ice! Let's go!" C.G. said before she and Emily ran back to the dune skimmer.   
  
"I just hope Ethan and Luis are far enough away." C.G. said as she and Emily hopped onto the dune skimmer and bolt off.   
  
"Ethan! Luis! Can you hear me?" Emily said to her communicator, hoping the boys would respond.   
  
"I can't believe this is happening! What have I done?" C.G. cried out, quilt clearly eating away at her.   
  
"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Ethan's voice said from C.G.'s communicator, earning smiles from the girls. The boys were alright all along.   
  
"Fine!? We're flying upside down!" Luis voice said from the girls' communicators as well, along with some scared warbles from Squibbon. Turns out, the boys have managed to get inside the Time Flyer and get the ship airborne just before the glacier broke off, but are now flying the ship like crazy due to Luis and Ethan having to share, or rather, fighting over the control panel. Concerned the girls head up the glacier on the dune skimmer, only to fall off of it after the Time Flyer flew up above them. Thankfully, none of the girls are hurt and went back on the dune skimmer straight away.   
  
"Hang on, Ethan and Luis!" C.G. said as she and Emily back on the dune skimmer, before bolting off into the Time Flyer.   
  
"No, no, up higher!" Luis said.   
  
"I'm trying to land!" Ethan said back.   
  
"I'm trying to keep us from crashing?" Luis exclaimed. Squibbon gave a scared warbles from the boys' flight.   
  
"We're way past crashing! Hang on!" Ethan said, bringing the ship down closer to the ground. The sounds of the Time Flyer did not go unnoticed by Tooby.   
  
"What's that sound?" Tooby asked.   
  
"Probably just the glacier breaking up again, Tooby. No biggie." one of his friends answered. Then suddenly, the Time Flyer flew right just above and past them.   
  
"Whoa! A-a Gannetwhale that can fly?!" one of the Gannetwhales exclaimed.   
  
"That's not a Gannetwhale. It's some bird I've never seen before." Tooby said.   
  
"Who's cares? It's about the size of a Giant Sea Swan! I'm outta here!" one of Toooby's friends said as he and Tooby's other friend turn and begin to head back home while Tooby stayed where he was.   
  
"Come on, Tooby!" Tooby's other friend said.   
  
"No way!" Tooby said, watching the Time Flyer with interest. "My mom finally let me come here. I'm not leaving till I check out that weird bird!" With that, Tooby went off to the direction of the Time Flyer. Meanwhile, C.G. and Emily are still riding on the dune skimmer, catching up with the boys.   
  
"Ethan, Luis! Activate the automatic landing!" C.G. said to the boys through he communicator, but it was too late anyway as the girls heard a thud shortly afterwards.   
  
"Never mind!" C.G. said before speeding up the dune skimmer. Nearby was Tooby who is still going towards the Time Flyer. He then stopped and glanced back where he came from, as if to make sure there is no one following him, before continuing onwards. What little did the young Gannetwhale and human teenagers know is that a Snowstalker is in the area. It was napping peacefully before it picked up a scent in the wind. With that, it got up and decided to investigate the scent and where it come from.   
  
After crash landing the Time Flyer, Luis, Ethan and Squibbon emerged from the ship's hatch once it opened. Al of them were dizzy and a little light-headed from the flight and crash land. C.G. and Emily arrived shortly afterwards.   
  
"Poor baby! Are you okay?" Emily asked, getting off the dune skimmer as soon as C.G. turned it off and heading towards Squibbon.   
  
"I'm not sure. My life's still flashing before my eyes." Luis said, still a bit dizzy as Emily passed him and coming towards Squibbon.   
  
"Squibby! It's okay, Squibby. Emily's here. You must have been so scared!" Emily said to Squibbon who snuggled up with her while she gives him a hug.   
  
"You know, we were scared too!" Ethan said, sitting on some rock near the ramp and no longer dizzy. Emily looked up at him.   
  
"Yeah!" Luis said, sitting on a rock next to Ethan, "Do you realize how close we came to-" Both boys gasped at a sudden realization: they were both almost close to death but are still well and okay.   
  
"Dude!" Ethan said, turning towards Luis.   
  
"I know!" Luis said, embracing his friend in a hug who returns it.   
  
"Aw!" Both boys said as they hug each other. Emily soon joined in saying "Aw" herself, causing the boys to say "Aw" again. Squibbon climbed up onto the three teens, making them happy and soon enough they were laughing, but C.G. just stood where she was.   
  
"I..." C.G. begin to say, "I want to offer all of you my sincerest apologies."   
  
"For what, Siege?" Ethan asked, confused about what his commander has said.   
  
"Yeah, it was an accident." Luis said, but C.G. isn't convinced.   
  
"You're not blaming yourself, are you?" Emily asked.   
  
"Why not? C.G. said, motioning towards the glacier before clenching her hands tightly and looking at her crew with a guilty look on her face, "My father warned me about the unstable glacier. I should have known better than to park too close to the edge", the future girl continued as the her crew looked on, "and not take appropriate precautions for my crew's basic safety. This was all my fault!"   
  
"Ceegee, lighten up." Ethan said, trying to cheer C.G. up. "You take kitchen cleanups tonight and we're even."   
  
"Ethan, do not trivialize my dereliction of duty." C.G. said with an angry look on her face, clearly showing that Ethan's attempt to cheer her up didn't work. "I promise you all I will never never let this happen again."   
  
With that, C.G. stomped up back into the Time Flyer, leaving the others confused about her, but still followed her back inside anyway in the hopes of helping her in any way they could. Unknown to the crew, Tooby was watching them from behind some rocks.   
  
"If that's a bird, it's just hatched the strangest-looking chicks." He said to himself. Elsewhere, the Snowstalker has just picked up another scent. Sensing it could belong to potential prey, it went off in a different direction.   
  
Back at the Time Flyer, C.G. was having another transmission with her father. "So, I apologize for my earlier behaviour, father," the girl said, her father listening well, "and I assure you that the safety of my crew and ship is my highest priority."   
  
"Your attitude is commendable, Cassiopeia," her father said, "But, I've never doubted your commitment to-"   
  
"But, I know I can be much more responsible, father, which is why I'm suspending our mission until we complete a comprehensive safety review." C.G. said, much to the surprise of her father and crew who had just entered.   
  
"What?!" Ethan, Emily, and Luis exclaimed in surprise.   
  
"C.G., I do not think that such a drastic measure is necessary." Linus tried to protest but failing.   
  
"But, I do. I mean, not to be disrespectful." C.G. said. Linus was silent for a moment.   
  
Finally, he spoke "Very well, proceed.", having decided to let his daughter to do as she please. Then, C.G. turned off the time telecommunicator just as her crew have came to her and try to talk C.G. out of her plan.   
  
"C.G., I know you had a scare. We all did, but suspending the mission?!" Luis said, but C.G. ignored him as she begins to head out of the control room.   
  
"I'm with Luis on this one, Ceegee. I think you're overreacting!" Emily said. She too was ignored.   
  
"But I know how you feel, like the time I drove my dad's new gold cart into a sand trap. He did yell at me, then he got over it." Ethan said, but was also ignored as C.G. went out into the hallway and the doors close behind her. After a few moments, C.G. returned with a helmet with a siren light taped onto it on one hand and an orange vest on the other.   
  
"Uh, what's all that?" Emily asked.   
  
"Our new regulation safety uniforms." C.G. happily said.   
  
"Huh?" Ethan, Emily and Luis said in disbelief.   
  
"Which no way am I wearing." Ethan said, raising his hands in protest. Unfortunately, his protest went ignored and he, along with Emily and Luis, ended up putting on their uniforms anyway, much to their misery. Not helping with is that Squibbon is clearly having some fun with this and was now laughing at how ridiculous they look with the safety uniforms on.   
  
"I am so glad we're 5 million years in the future." Luis said as C.G., who is also wearing her safety uniform, adjusted his helmet a bit. "None of the kids at school can see us."   
  
"C.G., it's nice you care about us." Emily said as C.G. came over to her next. "But, do we have to wear this protective gear inside?"   
  
"We're not even moving." Ethan moaned, as C.G. came up to him next before going to a spot to stand before her crew.   
  
"One can never be too prepared. As I hoped we've all learned, emergencies can happen at any time." C.G. said, just before an alarm went, startling Ethan, Emily, Luis and Squibbon.   
  
"Emergency! Emergency! Danger level 7!", the ship's computer.   
  
"Evacuate the ship immediately." C.G. instructed, motioning towards the exit. The rest of the crew did as they were told and ran out of the Time Flyer with C.G. walking out of it shortly afterwards. Tooby has been watching this from his hiding spot, so has the Snowstalker who had spotted the Time Flyer.   
  
"What's going on, C.G.?" Emily asked.   
  
"Where's the emergency?" Ethan asked as well.   
  
"No emergency. Just a drill." C.G. said coolly after pressing on her communicator.   
  
"What!?" The rest of the crew exclaimed in surprise.   
  
"That's not cool, C.G.!" Luis said in anger.   
  
"I agree. 28 seconds to evacuate the ship is too long." C.G. said, "We'll need to practice." The other crew members groaned in response.   
  
"We got to run this dumb drill again?" Ethan asked, clearly not happy.   
  
"Not now. Evacuation drills work best when they're unexpected. But since we're all outside, I'm instituting a new safety procedure: communicator checks." C.G. said, showing her communicator before testing it out, "Testing, testing. Confirm message receive."   
  
"You're standing right next to me. I not only hear you, I can feel your spit on my neck." Luis said, pointing to his neck to demonstrate his point.   
  
"Sorry. Good point." C.G. said, before pointing towards some rocks in a short distance, "I'll resume our audio check from over there. For your safety, please stay confined to this area." She told her crew. She then headed out towards the rocks in the small distance.   
  
"Uh, guys? I think she just gave us a time out." Ethan said.   
  
"I heard that, though I'm not quite sure what it means." C.G. said through her crewmates' communicators.   
  
"It means we're starting to worry about you in the safety stuff. You're really getting carried away." Emily said, just as C.G. reached her destination and went behind a large rock.   
  
"Testing, testing. Do you copy?" C.G. said to her communicator.   
  
"Yes, loud and clear." Luis ringed out in an annoyed voice from her communicator.   
  
"And really annoying." Ethan ringed out in annoyance as well.   
  
"Better to be annoyed than to be caught unprepared if another dangerous situation should occur." C.G. said, frowning. What she didn't know is that the Snowstalker is up on another large rock, ready to pounce on her, seeing her as easy prey. "Audio test, successful. Standby for personal emergency beacon drill or P.E.B. drill."   
  
"Personal what?" Ethan asked through C.G.'s communicator as she pressed a button on the siren light on her helmet and it lit up. Its bright light caused the Snowstalker to back off and jump off the rock in the opposite direction as it finds the light too bright.   
  
"Visual confirmation?" C.G. asked her crew through her communicator, even though they can clearly her P.E.B. flashing from where she is.   
  
"Uh, you're flashing at us. Now, stop." Ethan said, only for his, Emily's and Luis' P.E.B. drills to light up and flash as well, causing Squibbon to dance around and buzz happily.   
  
"And I can see your P.E.B.'s as well. Excellent!" C.G. said as she ran towards her crew.   
  
"Siege, please turn our heads off." Emily asked as Squibbon continued to dance to the flashing, "It looked like a Squibby disco."   
  
"They're not birds, not any mammalian predators I know of." Tooby said, still watching from his hiding spot before he decided to turn around and head back home. "Time to go back to the small bay."   
  
Unfortunately, the young Gannetwhale didn't went very far as he soon spotted the Snowtstalker in a short distance. Knowing it is bad news, Tooby immediately found another pace to hide in the hopes he'll get back home safely and without getting spotted by the predator.   
  
"Act like a rock, act like a rock." Tooby said to himself in his hiding spot as he watched the Snowstalker while doing his best to remain hidden. Back at the Time Flyer, Luis is tapping on a pad with only both of his index fingers on the central table, although he is not happy about it.   
  
"You are entering redundant information and wasting valuable core memory." the ship's computer said.   
  
"Also my valuable time, but the safety queen says I have to do a review of our safely procedures and update the database." Luis said, just before C.G. entered the room. "Which will take hours, C.G.!" Luis complained to the girl.   
  
"Then why aren't you wearing you regulation ship clerk wrist brace?" C.G. asked, clutching her wrist to show her point, "We don't want to risk a spring."   
  
Luis sighed and went back to work. It was then Ethan appeared as well. "Okay, C.G., now that we're all official safety nerds, I'm gonna zip off and finish collecting those core samples.", he said before trying to bolt out, only for C.G. to grab him by the shoulder.   
  
"Not until you're certified to pilot the alternate personal transport vehicle." C.G said as she gently pulled Ethan into the room.   
  
"I have to take a driving test and pilot the dune skimmer!?" Ethan exclaimed.   
  
"Not yet. First, you must pass the written test." C.G. said, giving Ethan another pad and motioning him to another chair at the central table for him to use.   
  
"C.G., Squibbon's getting cabin fever!" Emily ringed out from C.G.'s communicator, "I really have to take him out for a walk."   
  
"Very well, as long as he wears the electronic tracking collar I rigged up for him." C.G. said. Emily and Squibbon were at the crew's living quarters and sure enough, Squibbon was wearing the collar C.G. gave him which is really just a siren light taped to his mantle and he hates it.   
  
"About that, Squibby really hates it." Emily said as Squibbon continues to run around the room, struggling to get the "collar" off of him.   
  
"The E.T.C. is for his safety. He may leave the ship without following our new guideline." C.G. said through Emily's communicator, just before Squibbon got his red and blue-haired hairy head's collar off of him and tossed it away.   
  
"Then I guess he's not leaving this ship." Emily said, much to the fustrastion of Squibbon who uttered an upset warble as if to say "Oh, come one!". "Do you have ETS? Electronic pooper-scooper?" Emily asked.   
  
Back at the control room, the boys are still doing their respective tasks with Ethan successfully passing the written test C.G. assigned him to.   
  
"Siege, I just passed. Now can we go out and get the silly driving test over with?" Ethan asked as C.G. returned with two swords with scabbards in her arms.   
  
"Soon. Right now, I believe I should teach how to defends using the art of swordfighting." C.G. said, setting the swords on the table.   
  
"Swordfighting?" Luis asked surprised.   
  
"Yes. Sometimes swordfighting can be useful to defend yourself against any creature you might encounter when all other ways to defense are no longer an option." C.G. said proudly, "Oops. It seems I have forgotten to bring my own sword here."   
  
"Yeah. You wouldn't want to leave home without one of those." Ethan said.   
  
"Exactly." C.G. said before leaving to get her sword from the back. With her gone, Ethan sees his chance to get out of the Time Flyer and away from C.G.   
  
"Now's our chance!" Ethan said, getting up from his chair, grabbing one of the swords, putting it on his back and adjusting the scabbard's strap to make it fit him.   
  
"Ethan, what are you doing?" Luis asked, also getting up from his chair.   
  
"It's okay, Luis. I saw how to use a sword in a documentary, so hopefully, we can put this to good use. But that's not important." Ethan said as he pressed a button to open up the top hatch, "Let's go get those core samples before commander safety pants comes up with another rule."   
  
"Oh, right! I'll just let you know that I'm not the best in this kind of thing. But, I would rather do this instead of doing anymore of this safety nonsense." Luis said, grabbing the second sword.   
  
"Ooh! Rock on, wild man." Ethan said as both he and Luis begin to climb up the ladder.   
  
"No, Squibby, wait! Squibby!" Emily said as she chases Squibbon at the hallway and down the lower hatch as the cooped up Squibbon made his escape outside. Once he's outside, he was thrilled and started to jump around in excitement.   
  
"Squibby!" Emily said as she run down the hatch and catch up to Squibbon.   
  
"Emily! Please control your terrasquid and return him to the ship immediately!" C.G. scolded from Emily's communicator.   
  
"I'm trying!" Emily said as Squibbon continued to jump around in excitement, "But he's been cooped up for so long, he's pretty frisky!" Emily then turned her attention to Squibbon who has stopped jumping around and now stood in front of her.   
  
"Squibbon!" Emily said, trying to catch Squibbon but failing miserably as he once again runs off, resulting in another wild chase. "Squibby!" Emily said, chasing after her terrasquid. Meanwhile, Tooby is watching the Snowstalker from his hiding spot.   
  
"Maybe it'll keep walking." Tooby said, "But if it doesn't, I gotta remember that trick mom and dad taught me." He then saw Squibbon being chased by Emily who is still trying to catch him.   
  
"Squibby!" Emily exclaimed just before snatching Squibbon in her arms, "Gotcha, Squibby!" Unfortunately, Squibbon's warble did not go unheard by the Snowstalker who decided you investigate of the source of the sounds.   
  
"Ethan, Luis, I'm going to have to have to help Emily-" C.G. said as she entered the control room with her own sword, the strap of the scabbard tied around her waist, only to see that Ethan and Luis and the two swords on the table missing. She gasped at this. Then, she saw that the top hatch is open and immediately figured out the boys have sneaked out through it while she was gone.   
  
"Ethan, Luis, where are you?" C.G. asked through the boys' communicators.   
  
"On the glacier doing our job." Ethan answered as he used the glacier sample with Luis next to him.   
  
"We're okay, C.G." Luis also answered.   
  
"Expect for Luis! Look out that! No!" Ethan said, suddenly becoming dramatic. C.G. gasped at this and asked in a worried voice "What? What is it? Is the glacier giving way again?"   
  
"No! It's way worst! It's coming this way!" Luis said in a scared voice.   
  
"A predator?" C.G. asked.   
  
"No! It's a killer snowman!" Ethan said dramatically. Luis did a monster impression shortly afterwards, then the boys laughed very hard.   
  
Those two. They have played a joke on me and a really dumb one at that, those morons, C.G. said in her thoughts angrily. She then scolded the boys in a very angry tone, "Comic monster impersonations are not within prescribed regulations! Return to the Time Flyer immediately!"   
  
"As soon as we collect the core samples." Luis said.   
  
"Yeah. Why don't you turn your safety-tude on Emily?" Ethan said. Speaking of Emily, she was comforting Squibbon who was looking sad.   
  
"Poor Squibby." Emily cooed. Squibbon's spirits were lit up when he spotted something and pointed at it with his tentacle for Emily to see. She turned to see and gasped at what her terrasquid was pointing at. It was Tooby, one of the Gannetwhales she had seen previously.   
  
"Squibby, you found a Gannetwhale!" Emily said with excitement, walking towards the bird with Squibbon in her arms, "It's okay, big birdie. There's nothing to be afraid of. Oh, you're so cute!"   
  
However, Tooby is cautious of Emily as she approached him and snapped at her when she got too close to him, much to the girl and terrasquid's surprise. Suddenly, as if from no where, the Snowstalker appeared and it's hungry. Scared, both Tooby and Emily back away as far as they can as the predator comes closer and closer.   
  
"C.G.! Guys! We're in trouble here!" Emily said to her communicator, hoping her friends will hear her and sure enough, C.G. has heard her on her communicator.   
  
"Not you too, Emily." C.G. said in exasperation.   
  
"C.G., it's a Snowstalker! It's got us pinned down! Somebody help!" Emily said, panicked. Ethan and Luis had also heard what Emily had said and are understandably worried about her.   
  
"Ah, yes, of course. Snowstalker. I suspect you planned with Ethan and Luis, didn't you?" C.G. said, thinking what Emily is saying is part of the joke the boys played on her earlier.   
  
"No, she didn't!" Luis retorted as he and Ethan went on the dune skimmer and C.G. realized he was right.   
  
"We're on our way, Emily!" Luis said as he and Ethan head off towards Emily on the dune skimmer.   
  
"Affirmative!" C.G. said, having realized how serious the situation is, before bolting out of the Time Flyer and headed off to find Emily and hopefully get to her in time. "Do not panic, Emily! I'm on my way!" C.G. said to her communicator as she continues to run as fast as she can.   
  
Meanwhile, Emily, Squibbon and Tooby are still cornered by the Snowstalker and the situation seemed to be more dire than ever as the predator comes in ever closer. Tooby emitted a few scared sounds, then snapped at Emily a couple of times when she got too close to him as she tried to get away from the Snowstalker much further, causing her to back up a bit from him.   
  
"Okay, Squibby. We gotta try to look like on big scary animal." Emily said, putting Squibbon on top of her head. Then, she roared while Squibbon emitted some warbles and flailed his tentacles when the Snowstalker got too close to them and backed off from their roaring. Elsewhere, C.G. was getting nearer to Emily's location, panting and slowly unsheathing her sword in preparation for the Snowstalker. The boys, who are still on the e dune skimmer, are also getting closer too.   
  
"Are you sure you passed that driving test?" Luis asked.   
  
"C-minus!" Ethan said before he speed up the dune skimmer to get to Emily on time, who, along with Squibbon, are still doing their best to look bigger and scarier than the Snowstalker. However, it was only a matter of time before the predator saw through it and proceeds to go and try to attack them again. Thankfully, it didn't got the chance. At the moment the Snowstalker pounced, C.G. suddenly appeared from up some large rocks and managed to cut the white beast with her sword, giving it a wound that isn't too deep and saving Emily and Squibbon.   
  
"C.G.!?" Emily said, amazed by her friend's sudden appearance, but shocked by the look on the future girl's face. It was fierce and almost animalistic as she pants heavily while pointing her sword, now stained with blood, at the Snowstalker. The animal looked at its wounds and the blood coming down from it before turning to C.G. and hissing at her. She simply hissed back at it, keeping the fierce look on her face. The two then circled around for a bit, their eyes on each other and never leaving the other. This went on for a bit before the boys came to the rescue on the dune skimmer, startling the Snowstalker and snapping C.G. back to her normal who was as surprised as Emily at the boys' sudden arrival.   
  
The Snowstalker growled at it watched the boys circle around it on the vehicle. Ethan tauntingly blew a raspberry at the creature. Too bad he wasn't looking at where he's going as Luis spotted something and told him to look out. Ethan saw what Luis was pointing at: a rock. At this, the large boy pulled up the dune skimmer to stop the vehicle from crashing into the rock. It, however, only resulted in a rough stop which caused the boys to fall off the dune skimmer, but are thankfully not hurt. At this, the Snowstalker seized a chance to attack the boys, who managed to get away in time as the creature jumped onto and off the dune skimmer in its pursuit of the boys who went back to the girls. Seeing C.G. has her sword out, Ethan unsheathed his sword as well. Luis tried to as well, but his sword slipped from his grasp. Squibbon laughed at this, only to stop when Luis gave him a glare.   
  
Then suddenly, just as the Snowstalker is going to pounce on the crew, Tooby spewed out a burning noxious vomit of partially digested fish and squid, much to the discomfort of the crew and Snowstalker. Tooby then spewed out another, which made the Snowstalker panic for a bit before trying to attack again.   
  
"The Snowstalker seems to hate that awful smell too!" Emily said. Then, just when the Snowstalker is about to charge again, two more fish vomits appear and everyone turned to see the source of them: Tooby's mother and father who came for their son! Tooby was happy to see his parents. As for the Snowstalker, the smell of the birds' partially digested and vomited meals is just too much for the predator to handle because of its sensitive nose and ran off, whimpering like a dog. Tooby's parents looked on as the Snowstalker bolted off. Serves it right for trying to attack their son. Tooby went up to his parents and they snuggled with him happily.   
  
"I guess Gannetwhales aren't as defenseless as they look. Amazing, huh?" Emily said, watching the family reunion between the Gannetwhales.   
  
"I think we have different ideas on what amazing means." Luis said, picking up his sword. Tooby's parents look at the crew with interest as if trying to see if they're friends or predators.   
  
"You think they got any more fish guts in them?" Ethan asked.   
  
"I vote we don't wait around to find out." Luis said.   
  
"Agreed." C.G. said, walking off with Luis, Emily, Squibbon, and Ethan following closely behind. Although she cannot help but look at the Gannetwhale family with a longing look, especially the mother. They remind her of something she used to have a long time ago.   
  
"Good bye." Emily said to the Gannetwhales.   
  
"Bye." Ethan said as well to the birds as he follow his friends back to the Time Flyer. The Gannetwhales watched the crew leave for a few moments before deciding to head back home as well.   
  
"Mom, dad, I'm really sorry you guys had to bail me out," Tooby said as he and his parents reached the water's edge. "But, hey. I didn't realize you both have such awesome spewing skills."   
  
"Well, you did pretty good yourself, Tooby." his father said.   
  
"That's because I learned from the best." Tooby said.   
  
"I think we learned something too." his mother said. "Sooner or later, parents have to go let their little ones spread their wings and swim."   
  
"You know, my belly's extra empty." Tooby said after his stomach rumbled.   
  
"Ours too." his mother said.   
  
"How would you like to go fishing with us?" his father asked.   
  
"Sure. Let's go!" Tooby said. Then the family went into the water.   
  
"I want to thank you all for your patience while I work through my overprotectiveness issues." C.G. said as she and the crew made it back to the Time Flyer.   
  
"It's all good, but what did we learn from this experience, C.G.?" Ethan asked.   
  
"That you're quite a capable crew." C.G. said.   
  
"And make sure you have a firm grip when handling a sword." Luis added.   
  
"Of course, Luis." C.G. said, before taking off her safety gear and handing it over to Luis, much to his surprise, "Also, one more thing, Luis and Ethan."   
  
"Which is?" the boys asked with interest, which C.G. responded by flinging her still bloodstained sword at them, throwing the Snowstalker blood onto them, much to their surprise.   
  
"What was that for?!" Ethan exclaimed, he and Luis not believing what C.G. did to them.   
  
"That's for playing that dumb joke you two made on me earlier. The mother of one of my mentors and one of my father's friends have that stunt pulled on them as well and they hated it with a fierce furiosity." C.G. said, sheathing her sword before coming onto the dune skimmer. "With that out of the way, now onto our next mission objective. We cannot proceed until this goal is accomplished."   
  
"Cool!" Ethan exclaimed.   
  
"Let's do it!" Luis said.   
  
"Where to?" Emily asked.   
  
"I'm off birdwatching for a bit. You guys stink." C.G. said, plugging her nose before going off. Emily, Ethan, and Luis looked at themselves to see that C.G. was right. They stink thanks to fish and Squid remains they were stained while C.G. wasn't. Not to mention Luis and Ethan still have blood on them thanks to C.G. So, they raced back inside and try to reach the shower before the other, only to be beaten by Squibbon who claimed it first. They moaned in defeat as Squibby enjoys his shower.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can tell, I have made some changes to the story, especially the ending. I even added some more animals to mke things more interesting and as a jab to the complaint of the evironments being sterile due to them showing showing 3 to 4 animals.
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoy it. You can also see this story here, www.fanfiction.net/s/13554386/…, and here, https://www.deviantart.com/wildgirl2000/art/Scared-Safe-alternative-ending-840018860.
> 
> You can also see the fanmade creatures featured in the story here, https://www.deviantart.com/wildgirl2000/gallery/69244553/the-future-is-wild-original-creatures.


End file.
